I Wish I Never Met You
by Raikimluva22
Summary: Its a Raikim story...Rai and Kim have a fight and Raimundo gets so mad at Kim that he wishes that he never met her...but what happens when his wish comes true? Read to find out! Possibility of rewritten chapters...read author's note!
1. The fight

Heres another of my stories...Kim and Rai have a fight and Rai wishes that he never met Kimiko...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters...I wish I did though... :(.

(" ") talking

(' ') thinking

( ) Authoress speaking

* * *

(It was a quiet day at the temple…)

"WELL AT LEAST I DONT LOOK AT MYSELF IN THE MIRROR TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN"!!! Kimiko yelled at the top of her lungs.

"WELL AT LEAST I DONT TALK ON THE PHONE EVERY FRICKEN SECOND!!! Oh she said that? No way. No way! Really? No way! Oh my gosh Keiko! Oh NO WAY"!!!

(Rai said imitating her voice and putting his hand up to his ear and making it look like a cell phone.)

(So much for quiet…)

"TRY LISTNING TO YOUR STUPID VOICE EVERYDAY TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF"!!!

"WELL TRY LISTNING TO _YOUR_ STUPID VOICE TALKING ABOUT MAKE-UP EVERYDAY"!!!

"I HATE YOU!!! GRRR!!! NO I HATE YOU! STOP THAT! GRRRRRR"!!! They both said at the same time.

(Ok…maybe it _wasn't_ a quiet day at the temple…but it sure was a normal day at the temple. Clay, Omi, Master Fung, and Dojo all had ear plugs for the fighting that was going on between the dragon's of wind and fire. They both said harsh words to each other-Kimiko even mentioned the time when Raimundo went over to the heilyn side…and Rai made some comments about girls not being strong like Omi always does…they both hated each other (duh)and stormed back to their "rooms".)

(Rais P.O.V)

'Stupid Kimiko…why can't anyone just forget me and the heilyn side…it was 2 years ago.'

"I wish I never even met you Kimiko"! (He threw his pillow at the wall and then laid down…and almost immediately fell a sleep.)

* * *

theres chapter 1 for ya...I promise to update soon! R&R and PLZ dont forget to review! and this is my 2 fanfic so be nice!!! 


	2. the dragon of fire?

Heres chapter 2...sry its so short...Im sick and I dont want my mom to know that Im on the computer so I had to make it quick. enjoy!

(" ") talking

(' ') thinking (but theres none in this chapter)

( ) Authoress speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the characters...but I wish I did... :(.

* * *

(It was morning again at the temple…but something seemed off to the dragon of wind…)

Rai P.O.V

I woke up and something didn't seem right…so I went in Kimikos room-but no one was there so I went in the dinning room-and there was no Kimiko. But there was this other girl who definitely was NOT Kim. "Who are you"? I asked the strange girl.

"Very funny Rai"

"But I'm not joking…who are you? Where's Kimiko"? I asked again; getting a little paranoid.

"Who's Kimiko"? Everyone asked me as if they have never even heard the name.

"Is this some kind of sick joke you guys? Cause if it is it's not funny." I said getting a little worried.

"Are you sick from jokes Raimundo? (Gasp) No one tell jokes! Raimundo is sick!" Omi said…poor little guy never gets his slang right.

"Uh, Omi? Rai means that he thinks that were teasing him bout something; and I have no idea who the heck Kimiko is…" Clay said looking back to me…and he was a little confused…I could tell.

"Come on guys! Don't you remember Kimiko?"

Everyone was silent.

"Well, at least tell me who she is." I said a little pissed off at the guys for not remembering.

"Well, if _you_ don't remember then I'll tell you I guess. My name is Amber silly. Remember? The dragon of fire?"

* * *

again...sry bout the short chapter...but I promise to update tomorrow after school...k?! PLZ R&R and dont forget to review!!! 


	3. next stopTokyo!

sry it took so long...but heres chapter 3! enjoy!

(" ") talking

(' ') thinking

( ) Authoress speaking

Disclaimer: I dont own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters...but I wish I did... :(.

* * *

Rai P.O.V

I just stood there; the same thing repeating in my head-'Remember? The dragon of fire? Remember the dragon of fire? The dragon of fire? The dragon of fire?

"Uhhh…I'll be right back"! I said a little fast. I ran back to my "room" and sat down on the floor-what happened?

'I got to remember what happened' it took a while till something hit me-well actually it was a very-VERY-cold sensation.

"IIIIIEEEEEEE" I yelled. It was Dojo-he was holding the orb or tornami (a/n did I spell that right?) in his hands.

"I've just detected a sheng-gong-wu kid! Chop-chop!" he said-man I wish I could kill that dragon sometimes.

"Fine. Let me change my clothes since SOMEBODY got me all wet"!!!

"Now who would do such a horrible thing like that"? He said innocently-then he gave me those puppy dog eye's that Kim taught him.

"Ha-Ha. Now let me change and I'll meet you and the others out side-and this time could ya do it _without_ getting me soaked"?

"I'll do my best"! And with that he slithered away to the others outside-'I'll get him back some day; and he WILL be sorry he ever messed with the Rai-man.' So I stated to get ready-but then I finally remembered what happened.

_**Flash back-**_

'_**I went into my room and sat down on my "bed". Stupid Kimiko…why can't anyone just forget me and the heilyn side-it was two years ago.' Then I picked up my pillow and threw it crossed the room at the wall.**_

"**_I wish I never met you Kimiko" I said-then I fell practically right when my head touched the mat._**

_**End flash back-**_

"DUH"!!! I slapped myself in the head.

"I must have wished that I never met Kimiko-and it came true! Hey? How come my wishes never worked before? That doesn't matter now-I need to tell the others"! So I zipped out of my room then told the others what happened.

Normal P.O.V

"So then I said I wish I never met Kimiko then I fell asleep" He took a deep breath-then looked at the others shocked faces.

"Ok. That was…interesting." Amber said blankly-still shocked from the story.

"But darn-if it don't make sense. But if your telling the truth; how come me, Omi, and Dojo dont remember"? Clay said in his Texas accent.

"I think I can answer that" Dojo interrupted.

"This is why" Then he showed us the wu scroll.

"The wu that I just felt activate-has already been activated"!

"How"? Amber asked very confused as to how a sheng-gong-wu has been activated-when it has just activated.

"It must of already been activated by someone who found it yesterday-it's called the wish granter".

"The wish granter? That's the stupidest name I have ever heard". Raimundo said a little bored from all of the waiting.

"It's Dashi were talking about-he wasn't really good with names".

"Yeah. I've noticed". Rai was now very-very-VERY bored.

"Anyway-since it was activated yesterday; any wish that was said would come true-so that would explain why we don't remember. It says that only the person who makes the wish can remember anything before it".

"So that's why you guys didn't know Kimiko! She didn't even come to the temple".

"Bingo Kid. Now hop on-we gotta go". Said the now forty foot dragon.

"Next stop-Tokyo, Japan"!

* * *

there u have it! how was it? tell me!!! PLZ R&R and dont forget to review ppl!!! Ill update asap! 


	4. the inner self

_Me: Hi! sry it took so long to update! I think this is my longest chapter (for this story) yet!_

_Rai: Yeah thats great. But why do I have to have a convo with my inner self in this chapter?_

_Me: Because its funny._

_Rai: Oh really?_

_Me: Well, actually; yes! To make it fair; lets take a vote-Say pie if you think its a good idea to have Raimundo have a convo with his inner self!_

_Kimiko: Pie!_

_Clay: Pie!_

_Omi: Cheese!_

_everyone: ..._

_Me: Omi, your supposed to say pie._

_Omi: Oh, my badness! Pie!_

_Dojo: Pie_

_MasterFung: Pie!_

_Me: Master Fung?_

_MasterFung: I thought it would be...interesting..._

_Rai: I cant believe it! My own Master is against me? But my inner self is annoying and wont stop bugging me to take a shower!_

_Rais inner self: SEIRIOUSLY!!! Would it kill ya to take a shower once in a while?_

_Rai: SEE?!_

_Me: Yeah...whatever. Anyway! Enjoy the story ppl!!!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters...but I am proud to say that the inner self is mine...:)

(' ') Raimundo thinking

(" ") Raimundos inner voice (in this chapter anyway)

( ) Authoress speaking

* * *

(On the way to Tokyo Rai kept thinking about Kimiko) 

Rai P.O.V

'I wonder why I'm so overreacting with this whole Kimiko thing…'

"Well of course you are"! Said a mysterious voice in his head.

'Who said that'?

"It's me silly! Your inner self"!

'My what'?

"(Sigh) your inner self".

'But you're a girl'.

"Your hopeless, dude. Everyone's inner voice is different".

'Wait. Does that mean different as in demented? Or different as in…like opposite or something'?

"(Annoyed sigh) you aren't that smart are you? Anyway. I mean opposite as in…like…if you're a girl your inner self is a boy and if you're a boy your inner self is a girl".

'Why-'

"I DONT KNOW"!!!

'Geez…pu-shy'.

"(Sigh) boys are hopeless…"

'Hey! I heard that'!

"Wow. For once you're actually listening to me".

'Yeah. Like I have a choice…'

"ANYWAY".

'Oh yeah. Why am I overreacting with Kimiko'?

"Because! You like her"!

'No I DONT'!

"Dude, I'm your inner self…I know all of your emotions…everything".

'Ok. Maybe I do like her…a lot. But I don't know if she likes me or not'!

"Everything will reveal itself…in time".

'Why can't anyone talk normally around here'!

"(laughing) I can talk normally…I just like to do that to you"!

'And this is my inner self why'?

"Hey! Be nice…or I'll make you hit yourself…"

'Oh yeah. Like you can do that'.

(Then Raimundo hits himself)

'Ok…I guess you can'.

"Back to the subject".

'But why do I have to have a girl for a inner self'?

"Because…it has something to do with emotions…oh yeah! My guess is if you like a girl…your inner self can tell you 'dos and don'ts' (a/n I can't spell anything right now!)".

'Hmmm…I guess that makes sense'.

"Of course it does…I'm always right".

'Whatever'.

(Raimundos thoughts were interrupted by Dojo)

Dojo: Tokyo, Japan! Strait ahead!

* * *

_Me: There u have it!_

_Rai: Im still mad at you..._

_Me: I know!_

_Rai: Your annoying..._

_Me: Thx!!! Its a gift:)_

_Kimiko: Whos gonna say it this time?_

_Clay: (sigh) I will. PLZ R&R-_

_Me: And dont forget to review! Ill update soon!_

_Clay: Hey I was gonna say that!_

_Me: Sry! You can say the whole thing next time!_


	5. havent you ever seen a mansion before?

_me: sry it took me so long to update ppl..._

_Rai: ppl?Dont u mean...everyone?_

_me: I LIKE TO USE THE WORD PPL!!! DEAL WITH IT!!!_

_Rai: HEY I WAS JUST SAYING!!! NO NEED FOR YELLING!!!_

_me: WELL THEN WHY R U YELLING HUH???_

_Rai: BECAUSE U YELLED FIRST!!!_

_me: THATS BECAUSE OF U!!!_

_Rai: HOW IN THW WORLD DID I MAKE U YELL???_

_Clay: anyway...enjoy the story everyone!_

_Rai: THANK YOU!_

_me: SHUT-UP!_

_Rai: NO U SHUT-UP!!!_

_(back to the story!)_

* * *

They landed in Tokyo behind a building…well who would want to see a mystical talking dragon? I mean come on! So they walk out from behind the building and started walking down the street.

"Ok, her house should be around here somewhere…" Raimundo thought aloud

"And where would 'somewhere' be? Exactly?" Amber said; getting a little tired from all of the walking.

"It should be around here somewhere-I see it!" Raimundo yelled excitedly.

"THAT'S HER HOUSE???" Everyone yelled. Raimundo was pointing at a mansion, right ontop of a hill by a lake.

"Yep! Why?haven't you've seen a mansion before?" Raimundo asked even though he's not even close to touching one.

"Well, yeah. But-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-but-"Amber said amazed by the size of the house.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING BUT!!!" Rai yelled at the top of his lungs.

"But-"

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRR"

"ALRIGHT! Geese…"

"Thank you. Now come on! We NEED to talk to her." Raimundo walked towards the house; not even bothering to look back to see if the others were following or not.

"Wait up partner!" Clay said. They caught up to Raimundo and finally came to the mansion door.

"Uh…you gonna do something? Like, hmmm…I don't know…RING THE DANG DOOR BELL???" Dojo yelled; obviously annoyed.

"Alright! Geese…pu-shy much." Rai rung the door bell…and after about 10 seconds of waiting they finally heard foot steps then-the door opened…

* * *

me: hehe...me evil!

Omi: U R EVIL??? WUDI NEPTUNE-

me: NONONONONONONONONO!!!!!! Im not THAT evil Opi-

Kimiko: uh...its Omi...

me: SAME DIFFERENCE!!! ANYWAY! I made a cliffy cuz I wanted more reviews...SO REVIEW OR ILL NEVER UPDATE AGAIN! U KNOW HOW LONG I WAITED LAST TIME TO UPDATE! I COULD WAIT FOR EVER!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Omi: EVIL!!!-points at me-

me:-gets evil grin on face-Hey Omi! Look! A squirl!

Omi: WHERE??? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! A SQUIRL!!!

Kimiko: Why did you do that? That was not funny!

Rai: Yeah it was!

-Kimiko punches Rai in the arm-

me: I couldnt help myself...anyway! PLZ R&R and dont forget to review plz!!!


	6. do I know you?

_me: sry I havent updated in a while!_

_Rai: well-I finally got my boom-box fixed cuz SOMBODY-looks at Omi-had to master all the elemental shen-gong-wu and make my box go LOCO!!!_

_Omi: hehe...I did nothing of the sort!_

_me: yeeeeeaaaaaaah...riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...anyway..._

_Kimiko: get to the point woman!_

_Amber: why do you have to be so mean and never include me in the story??? HOW RUDE!!!_

_me: uh...got to go!!! ENJOY!!!_

* * *

When the door opened it was the one and only-Kimiko Tohomiko.

"KIMIKO!!!" yelled Raimundo. He wrapped his arms around her for a hug-but she just stood there dumbstruck.

"Uh…do I know you?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm Raimundo! Remember?" he asked.

"Uh…doesn't ring a bell." She said.

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

I opened the door and there were these strange people that looked oddly familiar…especially the hot brunette that-strangely-hugged me. He also new my name; but the people behind him look just as confused as I was.

"Uh…doesn't ring a bell." I said.

Mostly because it really didn't…

"Come on! You have to remember!" he said to me.

"Well I don't. Would you like to come in and refresh my memory?" I asked him and the others-gesturing inside my house-well; mansion…anyway. They followed me into my living room so we could talk privately.

_**End P.O.V**_

So Kimiko led them to her living room. There was a fire place and the room was HUGE! On the floor there was cream colored carpet and on top of that was red carpet (you know…like the kind u roll up?). It was dark and there was candles lit everywhere-making quite a romantic place to talk. There was a fire place-with the fire still going-above it was a giant picture of Kimiko as a little girl holding a big white-cat.

"That you?" Raimundo asked Kimiko-pointing to the portriate on the wall.

"Yeah…I was 6 years old…and that's my old cat Fluffy." She answered.

"Is it just me or does everyone who has a white cat name them Fluffy?" Raimundo yelled.

"Ya know? I think you have a point." She said.

"Ok! This is not why were here! Remember Raimundo?" Amber screamed.

"Oh! Right!" He said "Uh…Kimiko-we…well _I_ need to tell you something…"

"And we'll just wait outside…" Clay stated.

"You can ask the maid in the kitchen to make you something…just tell her that Kimiko sent you!" Kimiko suggested.

"FOOD HERE I COME!!!" Clay shouted. He ran for the kitchen, followed by Omi then Amber way behind.

"You made a big mistake there girl." Amber told her-then ran to catch up to Clay and Omi. Kimiko just had a confused look on her face.

"But there is something you need to know…Kimiko…"

* * *

_me: ok...there yall go! REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY!!!_

_Kimiko: plz review!!!_

_Amber: ya know you want to!!!_

_me: SHUT-UP!!!_

_Kimiko&Amber: NEVER!!!_

_me: -sigh-...why do I always have to be stuck with the crazy ppl...(counting you Kaelyn)_


	7. he snapped

me: ok-I finished my story" Rome, city of romance" or whatever so Kiyruo and Reejiie will help me narrate this one too! and all my other ones...

Kiyruo: yay...what-fun...

Reejiie: ISNT IT???!!!

me: yeeeeeaaaaaaaaah...anyway...the next chapter might be the last...so enjoy it why yall can!!!

* * *

"…sothenwehadafightandyoumentionedsomethingthatmademereallymadsoIwentintomy"room"andthrewmypillowatthewallandsaidIwishInevermetyou…" then he took a deep breath "whew! That was a mouth full!" Raimundo said. Kimiko just stared at him. 

"So…you mean-I was this…this-great warrior or something?" Kimiko questioned.

"Xiaolin Dragon to be exact." He put in.

"But I don't remember any of it-because you wished-you never met me?"

"Yes. And I feel really sorry!" Raimundo whined.

"But-I'm not warrior material." Kimiko said "I'm sorry…but it just won't work." She started to walk away.

"Kimiko wait!" Rai yelled.

"No. I'm sorry. But there is no way I'm leaving my Tokyo, Japan and all of my friends and family-especially with people I don't remember!" She yelled back. Then ran to her room.

"WAIT!!!" but it was too late-she was already gone…into the never ending halls of the Tohomiko mansion. Meanwhile-Clay, Amber, and Omi came back from the kitchen.

"What happened partner? Everything alright?" Clay asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" Raimundo screamed-his yell echoing threw the halls.

"HE WAS JUST ASKING RAIMUNDO!" Amber yelled.

"Well maybe he shouldn't! Pff. Just forget it…lets go." Raimundo motioned the others to follow him. So they all left the Tohomiko house hold-but Dojo said that he ate too many cookies and couldn't fly-and no body brung any wu to Tokyo. So they stayed at a quaint little bed and breakfast across the street for the night. When they got their rooms they instantly fell asleep right when they laid on their bed. Raimundo couldn't sleep though-so he got up and changed into his Shoku-robes and walk across the street to the lake…but it turns out the spot was already taken…

* * *

Kiyruo: well that wasted a good 5minutes of my life... 

Reejiie: ...does anyone have pie???will the world explode???will Kiyruo ever stop being so negative???will the authoress ever stop making ask all these questions???WILL I EVER SHUT-UP???

me: uh...in order-no.ask the scientists.I wouldnt count on it.its funny so maybe. and no.

Kiyruo: whoa...mouth full...

me: anyway...I wont be updating this story for a while cuz Im sick of making all the chapters so often and Im just tired too many times...

Kiyruo: do I have to say it this time???

Reejiie: ILL SAY IT!!! PLZ R&R but PPPLLLZZZ dont forget to review!!!

me: L8ER YALL!!! DINNER AWAITS ME!!!and look in my profile for more info bout Kiyruo and Reejiie.


	8. Author's NoteIMPORTANT!

**A/N:**

Hey guys...

I'm horrible...lol...xD

I am SO sorry I haven't updated in like...what...2, 3 years? Gahh! I can't believe it's been that long hahaha!

But I just wanted to give ya'll a heads up that I'm getting into fanfiction more now, and I'm gonna try and update all these stories that I haven't updated in...a while...lol.

But I just wanted to give you guys a heads up also, that I'm probably going to re-write the earlier chapters in this story, and probably some of my other ones, too...

And that I will try to stick to them as much as I can haha...things are kind of hectic right now, ya know-so yeah.

I apologize for my horrible typing/grammar...I had a friend over last night and we stayed up like past four so I didn't get too much sleep.

Anyways-keep an eye out for some new (and rewritten) chapters, ok?

I'll try and get around to them ASAP!

(P.S-**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO REWRITE/CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY**? If you I'll make the chapters way longerrr...! :DDD)

* * *

_**Please review!**_

**-RKL22**

**:]**


End file.
